Home Is Where The Heart Is
by toriadore
Summary: When Claire comes back from Hollywood she realizes everyone hates her and she is not sure why. She knows they were the jerks but noone else seems to know. R
1. Character Intros

**K**This is just a thought. Like it...review as always! Mwah!

**Massie Block;; Never _really _did anything to hurt Claire. Not that Claire knows of. So when Claire comes back she will automatically have her back in...because she can't risk her alpha authority.**

**Alicia Rivera;; Massie's beta as always. Has no clue why Claire left except for the fact that Claire kissed Josh, which she is not too happy about. She isn't all to happy that Claire is back and might be Massie's new beta and become even closer to Massie than before.**

**Dylan Marvil;; Even though she was never actually fat, she looks ah-mazing. Her diets work and she is not planning on giving up with them. With everyone acting so dramatic how is she going to deal?**

**Kristen Gregory;; Actually missed Claire. She can't believe Claire would cheat on Cam with Alicia's boyfriend. Or now, old boyfriend that is. But apparently it is true...**

**Claire Lyons;; Left Westchester after getting dumped by Cam because apparently she cheated on him. She knew Massie knew about Josh kissing _her _and knew Massie knew she tried to pull away.She trusted Massie...but how did Cam find out? When she comes back looking ah-mazingly hawt will she give up on the PC or re-join and act like nothing happened? She honestly does not feel like facing Cam.**

**Cam Fisher;; After the breakup with Claire he tried to get over it with Massie but that didn't work because Massie was still into Derrick. Now he is with Alicia but when he finds out Claire is coming back, he realizes how he misses her. But he could never want her back, not with what she has done.**

**Derrick Harrington;; Still with Massie, but getting closer and closer to Kristen with soccer. He still loves Massie but he is starting to like Kristen...And when Claire gets back Massies attitude is worse than ever.**

**Josh Hotz;; Knows it is his fault Claire and Cam are over. He isnt going out with Alicia but was able to convince everyone that Claire kissed him. With Claire coming back it is going to be hard to keep that secret...**

**Kemp Hurley;; Is officially Dylans boyfriend. Lied about the pig pictures from a looooooong time ago and told her it was all Chris. Chris doesnt seem to mind. He says he doesnt like her.**

**Chris Plovert;; Says he doesnt like Dylan and thats the truth. He is still a perv and just goes for girls with the looks. When he sees Claire straight from Hollywood that is one hawt girl he is not gonna miss!**

Review everyone! Like it? Hate it? Let me know! 


	2. Lets get some shoes

**Okay I know it took FOREVER but I wasnt sure if I wanted to continue. I deleted my other story...and I wasnt sure I was actually going to make another. I guess the other one wasnt SO bad but I thought it was wicked boring. From now on unless they are TOTALLY TERRIBLE i will leave them. No promises on continuing though. Ehh... Here it is. Good or bad. _listening_to_bottle_it_up_right_now_**

Claire was supposed to be nervous. And she was...WAS. But now that she let it all out she wasnt quite sure she made the right decision to go to Hollywood. Sure the fans were great but that was about it. Her mother was the only one who came with her, her and her dad switched on and off in years never seeing eachother. That only made it worse. Claire had no real friends. Just celebrities...or movie best friends. There were no people who liked her for her. The only time she had that was in Westchester. Or so she thought, but was the PC really her friends? Who knows. Massie does. Thats for sure.

_Flashback_

_"So he just kissed you and muttered sorry?" Massie repeated._

_"Yeah. And if he was so sorry about kissing me why did he do it? He was Alicia and I had Cam. Or had. Mass you cant let this get out!" Claire babbled._

_"Kuh-laire. Of course. I would never." Massie nodded._

_"Thanks"_

_End Flashback_

Claire still had no idea what that crazy boy was thinking. She just wished he hadnt ruined her life. That still brings up the question...How did Cam find out?

_Flashback_

_"Cam hasnt looked at me all day! Do you think Josh told him?" Claire blurted_

_"What?" Alicias head jerked up at the mention of Josh_

_"Nothing" Massie glared at Alicia and Alicia lowered her head._

_Claires phone buzzed and she checked it. It was from Cam._

_**How could you?**_

_"He knows!" Whined Claire. She looked at Massie as if to ask "did you tell him?"_

_"No" Massie lowered her gaze._

End Flashback

As far as Claire knew Josh told Cam, who told Alicia, who spread the gossip of course. Alicia dumped Josh, and the PC ignored Claire. Including Massie. Cam started hanging out with the PC more and more which tore Claire apart. She got up and left to Hollywood. Not a single text from anyone. Noone seemed to care.

**Massie Cared**

Massie still regretted that day. She knew she had done the wrong thing by telling Cam. She needed to prove she was over Derrington, and her second choice was deffinitly Cam. Too bad that came with losing Claire. It didnt even matter. She wasnt over Derrington and ended up back together with him.

It was Friday night and like usual the PC was over. They were I-chatting the briarwood boys and having a good time.

"Hey Mass is someone else moving into the guest house?" Dylan called from the window.

"No. _Her _family still lives there. Why?" Massie asked. She really didnt want Claire to come into another one of their conversations but it seems that was impossible.

"Oh. Then they have someone over because I haven't seen this girl around before. She looks about our age. What is she doing?"

"What are you guys tawking about?" Alicia asked sauntering over.

"Whats going on?" Derrick asked his eyes glued on Massie.

"I dunno. Hold on a sec." Massie walked over to the window.

"Woah that girl has a nice style!" Kristen blurted and then blushed.

Massie gave her an you-better-not-be-serious look.

"No.No she doesnt. I mean talk about an EW she looks like a total fake. Her style is fine but she looks like a knockoff!" Alicia explained.

"Ew. Not even a good knock off. I mean look at those..."

"What are you guys talking about?!" The guys screamed

"Eh.ma.gawd" schreeched TPC

"LOOK AT HER SHOES!"

Sorry if it stinks! Honestly I kinda think it does but it might be like my english essay. I thought I would fail it er..get a C like the first one but I got an A. So...lets hope this is an A! PEace : hahahaha


	3. Cough CoughBurp burp!

It went just as she planned. She strutted down the familiar driveway towards her old house. Now that she was back it looked ten times smaller. And it deffinitly didnt look like home. This is where she grew up, but most importantly, where she kept all of her memories.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Massie fanned her beading forhead. She saw the shoes. She knew what they meant. It didnt matter if Claire was famous or not she still was an LBR on the inside. It seemed as though the PC didnt catch on to her breakdown. It seems they didnt even catch on to who the Keds loving person was. The PC were clueless, except for Massie. How could she forget?

"Keds...?" Kristen gazed out the window watching the girl walk now the driveway.

"That cant be..." Dylan mumbled.

Massie saw this as her chance to keep the PC from finding out until Monday. She had to rethink things.

"No. It cant. Look at her walk. She may like Keds but Kuh-laire could never walk like that" Massie stated reffering to the runway walk Claire was preforming.

"Yeah" Alicia chimed in. "That LBR wouldn't know the difference between a catwalk and a litter box" Alicia said, while examining her fingernails.

"There's a difference?" One of the boys mumbled from the webcam.

"Whatevs. Then who is she?" Dylan asked.

"Who knows" Kristen said.

"Who cares" Massie finished

"I still want to know who she is..." Dylan muttered

"Yeah me too" Alicia agreed

Massie prayed to the Gawds they wouldnt do anything stupid.

"It isnt Claire right?" Cam asked nervously biting his lower lip.

"It could-" Kristen was cut off.

"No." Massie said firmly.

"Then who is it?" Josh whined

"I.Said.Who.Cares?" Massie said getting really annoyed now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So far all Claire could hear was whispers. She was sure they saw her, but she wasnt sure what to do next. They were supposed to make a scene. Thats what actors are good at right? Making scenes? Claire planned this but so fair her plan wasnt succeeding. Noone even asked what she was doing back home.

Until she heard someone cough 'Kuh-laire.'

Then she heard someone burp Claire.

And then she heard them both yelp.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gawds! I told you not to let them do something stupid! Massie thought to herself as she slapped Alicia and Dylan on the arms.

"It isnt Kuh-laire okay?!" Massie demanded

"I just wanted to make sure she didnt turn around!" Dylan defended herself.

"Well she did turn around. Our plan worked." Alicia stared

"So that means its...Kuh-laire!" Dylan screeched.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Perfect. Claire looked up to Massie's window.

"Hey guys..."

Long time I know. It took me forever. I hate it when authors take forever lol but I just have so much going on.Okay that is kind of a lie...I dont really...but I take my time with these even though they arent the longest. Oh well. Thank you reviewers! Review!


	4. Shes baaack!

I dont know what my problem is. I have been like doing all of these stories at like one in the morning...I hope this isnt affecting them lol. I am listening to elavator by flo rida which when you put together is florida hahaha and my dog whine which is very annoying. Shes stuck on my ela ela elavatah...: And I will try to add Dempsey in here but honestly I dont like him hahaha. But...yeah sorry! Anyway! To the story! Gosh my eyes are already blurring from being tired...okay I can do this hahhaa.

"Ehmagawd! It _is _Kuh-laire!" Massie tried playing dumb. Not like anyone was listening to her.

Alicia shot daggers at Claire and stepped away from the window while Kristen came running over.

"Just ignore that LBR" Massie ordered.

Claire continued walking with a solid smile on her face. Just like her movies, the attention was on her.

"I will catch up with you guys tomorrow. I am tired." Claire called back, feeling the stares glued to her back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What was that all about last night?"

"Who were you talking about?"

Massie got bombarded with questions as soon as she came to greet the guys.

"Ugh. Nobody. Dont ask." Massie sighed dramatically.

"Psh yeah, nobody" Alicia looked at the ground while walking over the Cam. He gave her a peck on the cheek but just to play it safe, Alicia turned it into a total makeout session when she saw Claire coming toward them out of the corner of her eye.

"Who is _that?"_ Chris smacked Kemp on the arm so try and point out the hot new girl.

"She looks like royalty." Derrick comented.

Massie knew it was true but she shot him a glare and he quickly pulled Massie onto his lap to show he cared.

Claire spotted Cam and Alicia and plastered a smile on her face even though she was freaking out in her head. Chris quickly came up to her.

"I havent seen you around. Do I know you?" He asked. Claire knew he wouldnt recognize her, he was still like a puppy who hasnt gotten neutered yet. Gross.

"Yes." Claire simply said walking right passed him.

"What?" Chris stood there dumbfounded. There was no way he knew a girl like that he would pass up! Where did he know her from? Chris quickly caught up to her.

"What? What do you want?" Claire demanded.

"How do I know you?" He asked.

"I knew everyone in seven and eighth grade. And everyone knew me. But there is only one way they would." Claire never stopped walking. Of course she never figured the old Chris would figure out that that meant she had to be in the Pretty Committee.

"Wait were you a guy? Because I deffinitly did not have a girl as one of my best friends" Chris said dumbly.

"No. Part of the PC okay?" Claire answered.

"Um the PC has no extra people. Wait. They lost Claire in like eighth grade...Oh.God." Chris stared blankly and quickly ran over to his friends out of breath.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Guys...she...its..." Chris tried saying but was to tired to talk.

Okay this is like ending in the middle of the chapter I know but my friends r IMing me and texting me aaaaaaand yeah. Its just like so confusing. And i just found out a ton of stuff and I promise to try to add the end of this chap. by the end of this week considering its spring break..but no promises I willl get it done. I know its kinda unfair but sorry!


	5. It IS her!

Okay. Continued. Sorry again for leaving you but I told you I would update soon I am currently watching ANTM 

"Whatevs." Massie rolled her eyes to show she didn't care.

"No. The person! She. It's..." Chris was interupted by the bell. Massie never went in to school on time, and normally today she wouldnt but she needed to get everyone away from Chris.

"Oh! The bell! We have to go in now." Massie half expected Alicia to ask why they weren't walking in late but Alicia kept her mouth shut. She didn't want Cam to freak out on her until as late as possible.

Everyone parted ways to get to their first class. Derrick had his first class, Spanish, alone. He was about to turn the corner when he ran into the blonde Chis spoke to earlier.

"Ouch!" The blonde said boucing back and falling on the ground with a hard thump.

"Oh. Sorry" Derrick mumbled helping her up.

"No pro-" The blonde started and then quickly got up and stared him straight in the eye. "Harrington." She growled.

"Uh. Do I know you?" Derrick asked, he loved how this hot blonde knew who he was, he just wouldn't mention that to Massie.

"Yeah, actually. Do you know where French is?" She asked.

"Um sure, but who are you?" Derrick asked curious.

"You know what, I will find it on my own." Claire called back while speed walking the wrong way.

"Uh. It is the other way." Derrick pointed.

_The french class must have moved. Shoot. I just made myself look like an idiot. _Claire was thinking as she quickly turned around and marched right past Derrick.

"Now seriously. Who are you?" Derrick asked once again.

"Lyons" Claire called back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cam was sitting at his table with Kemp talking about Alicia and Kristen. All of a sudden this beautiful blonde came in knocking Kemp out of his chair. He quickly regrouped realizing it was the girl who had talked to Chris earlier.

"She looks so familiar." Cam whispered to Kemp.

"No she doesn't. I think we would remember if someone like that came to our school." Kemp commented.

The blonde took her seat at a table with Dempsey the once again LBR and Layne his friend. The blonde greeted them both and Layne looked puzzled. The blonde gave a quick glance over toward Cam. Cam glared back at her questioningly and the blonde just gave a shrug and popped something into her mouth.

The French teacher quickly called out all of the names. Cam waited to hear the girls name but it wasn't called. She raised her hand innocently and asked;

"Did you call my name?" As if she should know your name Cam thought.

"Oh no. I am sorry Ms.Lyons I don't believe I did." The teacher confessed.

Cams head spun. That is who he was thinking of! Claire was back?! He didn't know what to do. He had missed her, but there was no way he could ever say that to a cheating liar.

Claire turned to him with a cocky smile on her face. "Can I help you?" She asked popping another one of those things in her mouth.

Thats when Cam realized he should have known. She was eating gummy feet! All of a sudden he kept on second guessing Alicia and wondered if he really loved her. Of course he did, he had to he had been going out with her for a long time. Why when Claire shows up is he so unsure?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

All of the classes had gone by so fast. Claire finally had lunch. She hadn't talked to anyone, not even Layne, who she sat with during French. Layne wouldn't answer her because Claire had been too busy to email her back or call her.

When Claire walked into the lunch room she realized nothing had changed. Except for the fact the boys were now allowed to sit with the PC.

Confidently Claire strided over to table eighteen and looked TPC in the eye.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Puh-review!**_

_"It's over!"_

_"It's all her fault! Isn't it?! ISNT IT!"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Food fight!" She threw her lunch across the room landing right on target._

_"EW! What was that for?!"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I havent even written it yet. Uh oh! This next chap. should be good. Might take a little! :D


	6. Food fight!

As Claire headed toward table 18 she heard angry screams. It was Alicia and Cam and somehow this little outburst made Claire feel better. Maybe if she couldn't have Cam, noone could. She was getting closer and could hear Cam's words easily now.

"It's over" He said

"What? Why? It's her fault! Isn't it? Isn't it!" She demanded.

Cam glanced and saw Claire coming over. He decided to play it cool.

"No, Alicia. I just don't think this is going to work out. We aren't right for eachother." Cam explained.

"It's about time you figured that out." Claire could hear Dylan mumble.

Alicia shot Dylan a "thanks-a-lot" look and sat down across from Cam at the other end of the table.

Claire was now super confident considering the fight hadn't turned out to involve her. She walked over to table eighteen not saying a word, and sat down.

Massie stood up and asked in an fake-sweet voice, "And what are you doing here?"

"Well, there was one seat left and I decided to take it." Claire explained kindly.

"That's too bad. We leave that seat empty. You can go sit with some FOCs." Massie ordered.

"I am fine here thanks."

"No. Get up. Now." Massie was starting to lose her cool. She pulled back Claires chair and swatted her arm until Claire finally got up.

As soon as Claire got up Massie held out her foot making Claire trip and falling into Dylan's turkey soup.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" Dylan screeched at Claire as though it was her fault Massie tripped her.

Claire got up, grabbed some mashed potatos and threw them at Massie.

"Woops." Claire giggled.

Before they knew is everyone in the lunchroom was throwing food fight. Even friends threw food at eachother.

"Food fight!" Someone shouted throwing a piece of food at their friend.

"EW! What was that for?" Her friend asked, ready for revenge.

Everything got out of hand and before you knew it everyone including the teachers were in the cafeteria. The teachers were trying to control the students but there was no luck. Principal Burns decided to take matters into her own bird-like hands and pull the fire alarm. Everyone quickly filed out of the school one at a time.

Once they were outside P. Burns stood on a picnic table and started shouting to the school.

"Whoever started this BETTER come forward NOW" she cawed.

A few false accusations were made but noone stepped forward to admit it was Massie. Massie smiled to herself. She owned this school. She knew what to do next.

"Principal Burns! I know who did it!"

Thanks my reviewers! Hahaha I said this would take long but oh well! No! It is kinda short but I wrote it like ten times earlier than I thought I would. This is me feeling sort of guilty because I am going to have like back to back sleepovers the next few days. Tomorrow I am not planning one though so you MIGHT get a chapter tomorrow. Be on the lookout!


	7. It wasn't me!

**A Few Minutes Earlier**

** Claire POV**

Why was noone blaming Massie? It was ovbiously her fault. Everyone seemed so loyal to their beloved alpha. Or they were just scared of what would happen if they betrayed her. Claire already faced many things from Massie. Nothing new.

**Regular POV.**

"Principle Burns! I know who did it!"

Massie turned to see the person who took the words right out of her mouth. Noone could possibly blame her, they couldn't tell P. Burns it was her. Would they? She turned to see Claire smiling proudly as if she had won a case.

"Who?" Burns asked.

"Her!" Claire pointed straight at Massie.

"Wh..what are you talking about?" Massie tried faking innocence.

"Yeah! What are you saying? It was you!" Alicia attempted saving Massie.

"I saw Massie start it too!" Layne yelled above the others.

"Me too!" Meena and Heather announced.

All of a sudden the air filled with accusations toward Massie.

"Massie Block! Come down to my office NOW!" Burns ordered.

Massie grunted and walked grudgingly toward the principles office. She 'accidently' bumped into Claire on the way.

"You'll pay." She muttered.

Claire just smiled as if to say 'what are you going to do?".

Okay I am going out to lunch so I really need to go but atleast I got this up for you. Super super short. Maybe tonight I will add more. I promise this wont be the only part of the chapter.


End file.
